standing on the edge of life
by XOXOXsakuraXOXOX
Summary: do you ever feel like your standing on the edge of life well clary did when she lost her family to somthing that wasnt real...my first real story please reveiw i would love feed back good or bad
1. Chapter 1

**hey this my first real story so sorry about any spelling or grammer reveiw i would like some feedback**

"NO…" I screamed as Jack ran towards the great mass of twitching flesh that was the demon devouring Matt's body. The demon raised its blood covered face to look at me with deep, dark black eyes Matt's flesh hanging from its teeth I screamed and scrambled backwards just as Jack reached the demon he threw himself at it and started beating it with his fists, he couldn't see the long tail with the scorpions sting on the end of it I closed my eyes tight as it sped towards him and heard him scream as it imbedded itself in his back. I reopened my eyes to see Jacks lifeless body fall to the ground with a thump, I backed up even faster as it moved towards me and in my haste I tripped over a large stone landing on my back I gasped as I felt the demon s weight on my legs, I tried desperately to move to get away but it was hopeless I was stuck the demon would surly kill and eat me as it did my brothers. I smelt its breath and gagged it smelt like rotten flesh and blood, its giant mouth with three rows of teeth hovered above my and I fainted, the last thing I saw was a blinding white light as I passed into the abyss…


	2. Chapter 2

_Where am i_ i thought all i remembered was a light what was going on why couldnt i see i tried to think about what had happened and it all came back in a rush the demon and matt and jack no there gone why, why now. i sat up and wepet into my lap unawear of my audince untill i felt a hand on my shoulder i gasped and jerked back unable to see who it was i heared a wimper and jerked my head towards the noice when a hand was placed over my mouth, _no _ i thought _iv been kidnaped_ i jerked and thrashed aganst the hand trying to get free when i heared a voice a mans voice it was soft and rough at the same time "please calm down were trying to help we dont want to hurt you please" i shudered i had heard that voice before in my dreams but how could that be was i dead or asleep. i reached up and placed my hand over the hand on my mouth and nodded my head to show them i understood the hand moved and i sighed i sigh of relife then i relised i was blind i couldnt see i must be dead i slumped back and covered my face with my hands then i noticed the material on my face i tugged at it and relised i wasnt blind just blindfolded i almost laughed at my own stupidty and i reached back to untie it when hands grabed my wrists and the voice spoke in my air "no keep it on untill my tutor can check on you please just a little longer ill stay right here for you if you want right here" i felt his hand go to my knee and strangly felt comforted by it so i nodded and folded my hands on my lap waiting patchntly.  
What felt like an hour later a door opened and footsteps sounded then the presher on the bed dissapeared so did the hand on my knee i panicked then the hand was on my head and the voice wispered in my ear "its ok were going to check on your condihion now" then another pair of cold hands were on eather side of my face they then moved down to my neck and stayed there _checking my pulce?_ i heard i sigh and the hands moved to the blindfold and untied it the fabrick fell and i opened my eyes at first all i saw was another bright light then it cleared to reveal three people looking at me i gasped when i saw my history teacher mr hodge and one of the school athleats Simon the thired i reconised as the most populer boy in school Jason way land more cominly known as jace then i realised why i had reconised his voice and why it had been in my dreams i had always dreamed of him asking me out and marrying him and having children with him as i relised this i turned a bright shade of crimson mr hodge helped me stand and asked me if i was ok i nodded but when i didnt speek he questiond me "why wont you speek its safe your not in school no one will judge you here" i shock my head and purced my lips i didnt like talking infront of people it made me feel exposed " please talk, for me" i looked up and saw jace looking at me almost pleading i opened my mouth and said in a small voice without relising what i was doing "im ok just... shocked" i muttered jace put his hand on my chin and forced me to look at him "your safe here, we`ll protect you"i nodded and he reliced me i then looked around and saw another bed not far from mine with wat looked like a little boy of about 7 lying there then he wimpered and rolloed over and i gasped he was missing his left arm and had a large scar running down the length of his face "jace seeing what i was looking at pulled me towards him and forced me to look away while mr hodge went over to him "w-what h-hapened to h-him"i stuttered shaking jace looked down into my eyes and spoke in a low voice as if trying to not remember "his family was killed by demons they nearly killed him but we got him away but not before they riped of his arm"he shudered and pulled me towards the door and pushed it open then i relised where i was i was at the shadow hunter school everyone was always talking about, the school where only the very gifted go but no one no`s who for it was always forbidden to tel people you were going to the school, so jace was a shadow hunter and simon to wow this was huge but why was i here i turned to ask when simon came up to me and smiled something he vever did with anyone and now i new why as he smiled his lip rose to reveil to pointed teath like a vampires simon was a vampire i quickly steped away from him and promptly fell down the steeps just before i hit the ground jace cought me and pulled me against him causing a blush to crawl up my face again "its ok hes here to help he wont hurt you, no one will here" he said and i turned to watch all the shadow hunters training strange how my life could change so fast and it all had to start with my friends death what will it end with and how will it efect me i had no idea i only new this i would get revenge for jack and matt who only died to protect me...


End file.
